disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Atchim
Atchim (Sneezy no original) é um dos sete anões do filme Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Ele foi dublado por Billy Gilbert no filme original e atualmente é dublado por Bob Joles. Personalidade Como a maioria dos anões, o nome de Atchim reflete sua natureza. Devido à sua rinite grave, ele espirra com freqüência ao longo do filme e seus sintomas, muitas vezes o impedem de falar. Seus espirros são extremamente poderosos e podem explodir tudo e todos em seu caminho. Como resultado, os outros anões sempre tentam impedir que ele solte um espirro. Atchim é um dos anões mais amigáveis do grupo, apesar de sua aflição frustrante. Ele é bem humorado e participa de uma série de travessuras, junto com Dunga. Papel no filme A Mina thumb|left|250px|Atchim nas minas.Zangado é introduzido pela primeira vez, junto com seus companheiros na Mina dos Anões. Ele, Dengoso, Zangado e Feliz escavão para tentar encontrar os diamantes dos túneis. Os diamantes são levados por Soneca para o Mestre, que descarta os diamantes sem valor, varridos por Dunga. Mestre é o primeiro a ouvir o alarme, e alerta os outros anões que é hora de eles irem para casa. Encontrar Branca de Neve em Casa thumb|left|250px|Atchim aprendendo a se lavar com os demais anões.Quando os sete anões chegam em sua casa de campo, eles pensam que um monstro passou a residir em sua casa. Eles invadem a casa e procuram na sala. A certa altura, Dunga e Feliz vão para cozinha e notam que algo esta sobre o fogo. Feliz está prestes a experimentar mais Zangado impede ele, suspeitando que se trata de uma obra da bruxa. Os anões, notam que a casa foi limpa. Eles decidem em procurar na parte de cima da casa. Dunga é eleito para subir. Dunga está tão apavorado que ao entrar no quarto, quando ele ouve um barulho vindo das camas, ele grita e corre para a parte de baixo da casa. Os anões pensam que ele é o monstro e correm para fora, trancando a porta. Dunga cai na cozinha e sai da cabana coberto de potes e panelas. Quando os outros anões encontram ele ainda pensam que ele é o monstro, e começam a bater nele. Quando eles percebem que é Dunga, eles decidem que eles devem se livrar do monstro de uma vez por todas, e entrar no quarto. Eles estão prestes a atacar o que está dormindo em suas camas quando eles percebem que é a princesa, Branca de Neve. Zangado começa a reclamar, e o Mestre tenta fazer ele parar de falar, mas Branca de Neve é acordada. Ela consegue adivinhar o nome de cada um dos anões, de acordo com o que esta escrito em cada cama. O Final thumb|250px|Atchim com os outros anões observam Branca de Neve acordar.Na manhã seguinte, enquanto cada anão sai, ele é beijado por Branca de Neve. Enquanto os anões vão para a mina, a rainha, como a bruxa, faz seu caminho para a casa deles, sabendo que Branca de Neve vai ficar sozinha em casa. Após a sua chegada na casa de campo, os animais sentem o perigo, e tentam afastar ela, sem sucesso, correndo para a mina para buscar os anões. Quando eles descobrem que a Rainha encontrou Branca de Neve, os anões correm para casa para descobrir que a Bruxa conseguiu envenenar a princesa e está prestes a sair. Os anões liderados por Zangado perseguem a bruxa para as montanhas, e ela chega a um penhasco. Ela tenta esmagar os anões com uma pedra, mas um raio de luz faz com que ela caia do penhasco e seja esmagada pela rocha. Os sete anões choram a morte de Branca de Neve; Os anões acham que ela é tão bonita, mesmo na morte, que preferem deixar ela em um caixão de vidro, do que enterrar ela. Os anões colocam flores em volta da caixão. O príncipe chega, e os anões observam ele se aproximar de Branca de Neve. Ele a beija, quebrando o feitiço da morte do sono. Antes de Branca de Neve ir embora com o Príncipe, beija cada anão na testa (Atchim é o quarto). Outras aparições ''The Winged Scourge No curta educacional de 1943, Atchim e os anões são alistados em ajudar a livrar sua floresta e casa de mosquitos mortais que podem espalhar a doença prejudicial da malária. Ao longo do curta de animação, os anões dão exemplos de precauções necessárias para manter as pessoas a salvo das crises espalhando e garantindo a segurança. Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) thumb|250pxAtchim aparece junto com os outros anões, onde sua primeira aparição foi em um pódio de vidro com Branca de Neve durante o mergulho do primeiro jogo para o coração. Ao contrário de servos da Fera, eles são retratados como acordados, ou seja, tanto sua terra natal não foi devorada pelos Heartless, ou os anões foram capazes de obter a segurança antes disso. Antes dos acontecimentos de Kingdom Hearts, as aparências dos anões em ''Birth by Sleep revela suas vidas trabalhando nas minas de jóias até a chegada da Keyblade wielders em seu mundo. Os Anões encontram o primeiro destes guerreiros, Ventus, e todos mostram hostilidade para com o recém-chegado, com a exceção de Dunga. Depois de voltar para sua casa de campo, os anões conhecem Branca de Neve pela primeira vez e levam ela depois que ela alegou que ela foi atacada por um Unversed. Infelizmente, Branca de Neve cai em um sono profundo depois de tomar uma mordida na maçã envenenada da Rainha, e os anões colocá-la em um caixão de vidro, se lamentando. No entanto, graças à ajuda de Aqua e do Príncipe, Branca de Neve é capaz de despertar, e os anões comemoram. ''Once Upon a Time Na série de televisão da ABC, Atchim é um membro residente da Floresta Encantada ao lado de seus irmãos. Sua contraparte em Storybrooke é o Sr. Clark, o proprietário da loja de conveniência / farmácia da cidade. Ele acredita, brevemente, que Henry roubou doces da loja, quando, na verdade, foi Nicholas e Ava (João e Maria) que colocaram o doce em sua bolsa. Atchim e Sr. Clark são interpretados por Gabe Khouth. Os 7A [[Arquivo:Sneezy_7d..png|thumb|150px|Atchim em ''Os 7A.]]Atchim é um dos personagens principais na série animada do Disney Channel/Disney XD, Os 7A. Esta série se passa anos antes do filme original, e aqui, Atchim é dublado por Scott Menville. Os anões trabalham em suas minas, mais quando é preciso, a Lady Graça chama eles para ajudar na proteção de Terra da Alegria. Ele tem a mesma personalidade, e seus espirros continuam tendo a mesma força. Sua aparência é diferente, devido a diferença de tempo entre o filme original. Ele usa um chapéu verde com uma pena branca, um cachecol verde no pescoço, uma blusa listrada, azul e vermelha, que tem um lenço pendurado no bolso direito, calça azul e sapatos de duende marrom. Seu cabelo é marrom. Participações Especiais Atchim faz uma aparição em Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit, com a maioria dos outros anões. [[Arquivo:15.png|thumb|250px|Atchim em O Point do Mickey.]]Atchim faz várias aparições em O Point do Mickey, sempre com os outros anões. Ele pode ser visto espirrando durante a música de abertura do show. Em "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", enquanto todos fogem do clube para evitar o crescimento de gás de Pumba, Atchim permanece sentado alegremente dizendo: "Eu não posso cheirá-lo de qualquer maneira!" No filme O Cãozinho Esperto, Dengoso aparece na canção "Ivan Krank"; quando o Dr. Ivan Krank diz que "ele está sobre os ombros de gigantes", ele está em pé sobre os sete anões. No final de O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata, Dengoso fez uma participação especial como uma silhueta no teatro com Branca de Neve e os anões para assistir o filme com outros personagens da Disney. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Atchim posando para foto em um dos parques da Disney.Como os outros anões, Atchim é uma personagem raro e pode ser encontrado principalmente no Dia dos Personagens. Um Atchim animatrônico é caracterizado para trabalhar nas minas ao lado dos outros anões em Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Atchim também foi um destaque especial no vídeo, Dessert: Epcot International Food and Wine Festival, no canal dos parques da Disney no YouTube. Atchim faz uma aparição notável no recente Festival of Fantasy Parade no Magic Kingdom, junto com Dunga. ''Snow White's Scary Adventures Atchim e os outros seis anões aparecem como animatronicos, tocando "The Silly Song" na atração do parque, aonde repetem as mesmas cenas do filme. ''Fantasmic! Atchim aparece na montagem da bolha e é um personagem em destaque na atração. ''SpectroMagic'' Atchim junta-se a seus irmãos anões no desfile noturno e usa uma roupa toda branca com luzes brilhantes como fazem os outros personagens da Disney. ''Mickey's Revue'' Ele se junta com os outros seis anões cantando The Silly Song como um animatronico de áudio no primeiro show. Categoria:Personagens de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Anões Categoria:Personagens de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Light Magic Categoria:Personagens de Os 7A